


【蝙超/BS】rhythm of the rain（治愈用短文）

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: 脑子一热码的。最近太丧了需要治愈。





	【蝙超/BS】rhythm of the rain（治愈用短文）

蝙蝠侠在磅礴大雨中将蝙蝠车驶回蝙蝠洞。

这该死的雨下了快一周了，夜巡的时候用蝙蝠钩爪在楼宇之间穿梭的时候豆大的雨点打在脸上真的很痛。本以为这种恶劣的天气哥谭的罪犯们至少会消停点，不过罪犯们对蝙蝠侠好像也是这么想的，这种天气大蝙蝠不会出来了吧，咱们趁机干点坏事吧，抢个银行怎么样？

踩油门的时候仿佛腰把鞋子里的水一起踩出来，他把面罩脱下放到一边，眼睛盯着导航地图，因为雨已经大得完全看不清路了。他估计着时间打开了湖面的那个入口，蝙蝠车呼啸着跃入通道，然后入口合上了，暴雨冲刷掉了一切的痕迹，天际隐隐响起隆隆的雷声，像是要吞噬哥谭的猛兽。

布鲁斯每走一步都留下了湿漉漉的鞋印，披风拖在地上也留下了水痕，蝙蝠车需要清理，但是布鲁斯已经无暇去管了。他边走边卸下制服，披风、万能腰带、手套、靴子、上衣、裤子。布鲁斯把它们扔得到处都是，他能想象第二天阿尔弗雷德的唠叨，但是他太累了，他很久没有这么想念过自己的床了。

他去浴室快速冲了个澡，快得洗澡水是冷是热都不记得了，但是他记得要吹干头发，他可不想再因为头发没干去睡觉结果第二天醒来偏头痛了。

穿了条内裤他就闭着眼眼睛走回房间了。房间里有股姜的味道，布鲁斯径直走到床边掀开被子就躺了进去，被窝里很温暖，他伸手往旁边摸去，摸到了热源。

“嗨，你回来了。你的手好冰。”克拉克向他靠过来——布鲁斯终于记起来刚才洗的是冷水了——将布鲁斯冰冷的身体揽到他怀里，嘴唇贴上布鲁斯的额头。

“嗨，我的小太阳。我感觉精疲力尽，这该死的雨。”布鲁斯抬头吻在克拉克下巴上，克拉克是这么的温暖，热量像是渗过皮肤传递过来一样，布鲁斯感觉自己又活过来了，这温暖使他更疲倦了，他对此有些迷恋，甚至上瘾。

“阿尔弗雷德给你准备了姜汤，喝了再睡好不好？”

“我可没力气再坐起来了，你喂我。”

“好。”克拉克下了床，走到房间里的小餐桌上端起那碗汤，中间停顿了几秒——布鲁斯猜他是用热视线稍稍加热了一下——然后他走回床边。

克拉克的嘴唇贴上来的时候布鲁斯想着，自己真是个难缠的恋人，换成阿尔弗雷德估计会直接揪住他的耳朵让他喝完再睡了，噢克拉克，甜蜜的克拉克，他温柔体贴的恋人正小口小口的渡着温热的姜汤给他，布鲁斯吞下的同时也没忘记品尝那条小舌头，克拉克的小小呻吟被他全部吞下，满足感蔓延到四肢，布鲁斯的指尖终于又有了温度。

“今天的姜汤怎么这么甜，我从没喝过这么美味的姜汤，一定是我以前喝的方式不对。”克拉克又躺回床上的时候布鲁斯这么说，克拉克感觉自己脸红了，他喜欢布鲁斯说俏皮话。

“只要你想，你能一直这么喝。”

布鲁斯转过身对着克拉克，克拉克也转过身对着布鲁斯，他们的额头挨到一起，他们交换着呼吸。黑暗中他们分享了一个吻，布鲁斯呢喃着克拉克的名字，克拉克轻声回应着。

窗外，这雨似乎永远不会停了。哗哗的雨声被玻璃阻隔之后汇成安详的节拍，伴随着两道缱绻的心跳声编织出了永不停歇的协奏曲。

 

end

蝙蝠：没电了，心累。  
超超：（拍床）过来～


End file.
